Half A Broken Things
by DreamingOfThePast
Summary: I know it says my family but it my family in the sense of it a family base a round a girl, this is a My Chemcial Romance fan fic and this is also on
1. You Have No Power Over Me

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Open P.o.V

As the sun rose in New Jersey a girl of the age of 15 was waking up. She had no plans for this lazy Saturday but that could soon be fixed. Today wass also the day that changed her life for ever.

She looked at the red numbers of her clock, they said it was 10:30 am. She lazily pulled herself out of bed. She brushed her chemical blond hair and pulled it in to a pony tail. She walked over to her stereo and let it fill the room with greenday. She slowly found her black skinny's and a red fitted t-shirt. She was about to put her make up on when her phone started to scream out Demolition Lovers by My Chemical Romance.

"Hey Dude." She answered.

"Hey Row." Crackled a boys voice through the speaker.

"What do you want Ben?"

"Want to hang out?"

"Oui. Where?"

"The bench, duuh."

"Ok, cool. See you there sweetie. Bye."

"Bye lovely."

Row P.o.V

I set my phone down and set to work on my make up. I put red eye liner and black eye shadow on. I grabbed my red converses, my phone and my red and black checker bag on the way out of my room.

I walked straight pass my mom without looking at her or letting her know I saw her and went straight to the kitchen. I started to put on my shoes when my mom entered the room, this is going to end in a shouting match.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Out." I continued with doing up my shoes.

"No your not. We got visitor coming."

"And..." Like I care.

"They want to see you."

"Why the fuck do they want to see me?" She never fucking asks me, she just does it, that makes me so fucking angry.

"They just do, you don't need to know why."

"Well then **I am going**."

"**No your not!**,"

I stormed passed my mom, grabbed my phone and bag as I went. "**You can try and stop me**."

"**Rosie Waston, get back here**."

"**Fuck no**." I picked up my black zip up hoodie and ran out the font door with mom shouting after me.

I told you it would end in a shouting match and me just breaking a bit more.


	2. A Surpise You Didn't Need

Chapter 2

Open P.o.V

As Row was running towards the park to meet Ben, a black SUV pulled up outside her house. Three men stepped out. One had a huge 'Fro, one of them had short black hair and the last one had short blond hair and look very office looking.

Row P.o.V

Within 10 minutes I was at our bench in the park. Ben was already there. "So .... Just ..... Us .... Today." I breathed.

"No Joe coming. You got an inhaler for a reason." Ben answered

"Fuck.... You."

"If you wish."

I gave him the finger and start to look though my bag for my inhaler. I really shouldn't run.

*time lapse*

"Joe finally." shouted Ben, "Row got here faster."

"You only rang an hour ago."

"Yeah and he rang me around the same time." I retorted.

"Who asked you Rosie."

Oh is this how you going to play, OK I can play that game too, "No one Joesph." In return I got a death glare, even though he did it first, so unfair.

After ten minutes of messing around we got bored, so we decided to trash Ben's house. "Guys, I got to pop home."

"Why?" the boys said in unison.

"Cause I need to get my pills. I've got to take them in 20 minutes."

"So, see you in half an hour?" Joe asked, he looked a little upset.

"If I can get back out of the house alive. Sorry sweetie." I kissed him softly on the lips and started to run home.

Row Mum's P.o.V

About 5 minutes after Rosie left, her real dad showed up. Yes Rosie is adopted. I think her dad's famous or something.

When the door bell went I walked slowly to the font door. "Hello Mr Toro, I am Rosie's Mom, Mrs Waston."

"Err... Hi, this is Gerard Way, he's my friend, and the social worker, Mr Thomson."

I got them all inside and started to make coffee, "I hope coffee is OK for everyone."

"Coffee OK, Gerard loves the stuff." Mr. Toro said.

"Yeah I do."

After everyone had drinks I had to tell them the reason why there here had just run out the front door 10 minutes ago.

"MM... My daughter isn't here at the moment, we had a fight this morning and she kinda run out the font door."

"Oh, well we can do some of the things now without her, but the rest of it has to be done with her here." Mr Thomson spoke out first.

"OK, I am sorry about that." I really was.

"Don't worry about it we've all been kids, I remember doing that a few times." Gerard smiled at me after saying this.

We set about the paper work, and there was lots of it. I was doing this for her own good, she knows what her dads does, I don't want it happening to her. About hour after we started the paper work the front door closed.

"I'll be right back." I let the others know I was going to see who it was, they all nodded.

"Row is that you?" I walked in to the kicten, there was Rosie getting her pills out of the box.

"Yeah and what of it."

"The visitors are here and we want to tell you something."

She eyed me, like I was up to something, "What have you got to tell me?"

"Sweetie your adopted."

"**What**?"

I saw that coming. Now to tell her who the visitors are, here goes nothing.


End file.
